Mentalist - One Shot
by Arkhadios
Summary: A very small one shot, sprung into existence by a Tumblr writing prompt. Featuring embarrassed Bumbleby


It was a dull, boring school afternoon just like any other afternoon at Beacon High, birds chirping outside while the students were forced to sit through hours on end of uninteresting classes. Well in Yang's opinion at least…

She had tried really hard to stay focused, to pay attention… But today was just not her day, and Professor Port's rambling about his family's history were not helping with keeping her attention. After jotting down whatever information that she thought could be on the test, she had gradually started loosing interest as it seemed obvious no one would learn anything from this lesson. She had started scribbling and sketching random shapes in the margins of her notebook, but soon it wasn't enough to keep her distracted.

She had then started to gaze out the window, still keeping an open ear in case some information miraculously found its way into the rumbling verbiage, but she had been caught rapidly and regretfully brought her gaze back inside. She was now faced with boredom once again, as she was too good of a student to allow herself disrespectful things such as sleeping. Sighing ever so lightly, she caught a glimpse of Ruby actively jotting down words and smiled. It was very unlikely that her baby sister was actually listening to class, and she guessed that she was probably writing another of her epic and heroic stories. Just besides her, Weiss was tapping her pen on the table, lightly humming to herself and visibly failing to pay attention too.

That somehow alleviated the guilt Yang was feeling for not being focused herself. If even Miss Perfect Student wasn't listening, there was no shame in being distracted. Speaking of distracted… Her eyes trailed on Blake, as they inevitably did every now and then. She was sitting straight, pen against paper, seemingly very focused on…. Something, whatever it was. After discreetly sending a few glances her way, Yang concluded that she was too engrossed in her thoughts to even notice if she was stared at, and so she stared.

How could have she not ? Blake was downright gorgeous, with her jet-black hair cascading in delicate volutes, framing her burning, piercing golden eyes… And those eyes ! They glistened with intelligence, shone with wit, barely hinting her sharp tongue and her even sharpest mind. She was also calm, mysterious, kind, careful, and all kinds of thoughtful that made Yang's heart skip a beat or two whenever she talked to her, shaking her hands with nervousness and shortening her breath… Yes she had a crush for her raven-haired classmate, and a pretty deep-rooted one with that…

She was silently wondering what could take her undivided attention like that, when one of her usual intrusive thought triggered a knee-jerk reaction she had grown accustomed to : yelling/ thinking the most random and weird thing she could, just to distract her long enough. That's how suddenly and without warning, she thought as loud and strong as she could something along the line of "WEISS READS YURI HENTAI!" – which was true, she had caught the ice princess red-handed in the library once, when she was searching for Blake.

What she hadn't expected at all, was for Blake to suddenly flinch and stare at her wide-eyed, utmost shock and incomprehension written all over her face while a subtle but definitely here blush creeped its way to her cheeks.

Could she have…? No, that was impossible ! Reading minds was something out of a fairy-tale, not a real ability… and even if it could be possible to some extent, "reading minds" usually just meant observing and discerning traits in a person… In no way Blake could have heard what she had just thought, especially when her eyes had been fixed on the wall behind Port the whole time ! Right?

And despite all her unyielding, absolute certitude that mind reading was something you'd only find in book… She couldn't but doubt. Especially since their eyes were still magnetized to one another, the subtle mix of surprise, disbelief and slight shame evident in the golden of her classmate's irises. She had flinched, at the exact second Yang had had her reaction… As the impossible truth slowly, painfully sunk in, something else dawned on the blonde brawler. If Blake had been reading her mind, or listening to her thoughts, or whatever that may have had her flinch because of Yang's inner reflexions… She had to know of Yang's crush. The stare. The admiration. The words that she rarely ever used to describe someone.

Eyes widening even more, Yang felt her cheeks burn hot as the tip of her nose turned to a bright red, boiling shame clawing at her mind, heart and body all at once. Suddenly wavering under the honeyed gaze, she felt her arm shake under the pressure of her chin atop her hand. She slumped in absolute mortification, collapsing as easily as her very certitudes had done not so long ago, utterly unable to even peek a glance at the trespasser anymore. Would she ever dare look at her ever again? Wanting nothing more than to disappear into thin air, leave the room and never return, she very much doubted so.

She spent a few more minutes desperately trying to bury herself in her plain, white and grainy plastic table before the bell kindly rang the end of classes, and she sprung out of her seat as if she had the devil on her tail. She didn't care where, or how long she would run… All she knew for sure and for now was that she had to get out of here. Now. Before Blake had the slightest chance to even mention the elephant in the room.

On the other side of the room, Blake was slightly blushing and having difficulties swallowing, expecting an angry blonde to demand answers sooner or later. Barely daring to raise her eyes, she was more than surprised to see that Yang was already gone, the flurry of her blonde mane barely visible in the frame of the door.


End file.
